deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Andries Rhoodie (Guns of the South) vs Kiryuu Moeka (Steins;Gate)
=Combatants= Andries Rhoodie Andries Rhoodie is the antagonist of the novel Guns of the South by Harry Turtledove. Rhoodie a white South African from the year 2014 and leader of a white supremacist organization known as the Afrikaner Weerstandsbeweging or AWB. Rhoodie and a group of other AWB members get hold of a time travel device and travel back to the year 1864 and arm the Confederate Army with AK47s, hoping an independent Confederacy would serve as an ally able to prevent to end of aparthied in South Africa. General Lee accepts the weapons and AWB, claiming to be an organization in Rivington, North Carolina called "America Will Break", arm most of the Confederate troops east of the Missisippi with AK47s and train them in their use. Armed with their new rifles, the Confederates attack Washington and force Lincoln to recognize Confederate Independence. Tensions break out between Lee and Rhoodie after Lee states that he would like to gradually emancipate the slaves in the Confederacy. After Lee is elected president of the Confederacy, Rhoodie sends a squad of assassins to kill Lee, but the assassins are themselves killed or captured. Afterwards, the Confederate Army attacks the AWB's headquarters, overwhelming Rhoodie's men in spite of them possessing other 21st century weapons such as belt-fed machine guns, mortars, land mines, and radios. In the end, Rhoodie is stabbed to death by a slave he owned and abused regularly during his time in the 19th century. Kiryuu Moeka Kiryuu Moeka is a major character in the visual novel and 2011 anime Steins;Gate. The storyline of Steins;Gate revolves around Okabe Rintarou, a college student and self-proclaimed "mad scientist" living in Akihabara, Tokyo, who, along with his roommate and a few friends, inadveratantly discover the secret of time travel when they connect a cell phone to a microwave (yes, you read that right). Kiryuu Moeka is a shy, quiet woman who prefers to text on her cell phone rather than talk, even when she is feet in front of the person she is communicating with. Moeka is initially friendly with Rintarou, but this is actually a ruse to allow her infiltrate Rintarou's "lab" under the orders of "SERN", an physics research organization (and obvious reference to CERN) who are involved in a secret plot to invent time travel and take over the world (OF COURSE!). Moeka attempts to take Rintarou captive, and in the process, kills one of the Rintarou's friends, a girl named Mayuri Shiina. Rintarou makes repeated time jumps in order to save Shiina and prevent to takeover of SERN. It is eventually revealed that Moeka is herself being manipulated by a SERN, and is later betrayed. =Weapons= Handguns Makarov (Rhoodie) The Makarov is a Russian handgun firing 9mm Makarov rounds form an eight round magazine. The weapon has an effective range of 50 meters. M1911 (Moeka) The M1911 is a .45 caliber semi automatic handgun with an 7-round magazine. The weapon has an effective range of 50 meters. 119's Edge Moeka's M1911 for its greater stopping power. Submachine Guns Uzi (Rhoodie) The Uzi is a classic Israeli-made submachine gun. The original Uzi has a rate of fire of 600 rounds per minute and a magazine holding 32 9mm rounds. The weapon has an effective range of 200 meters. MP5K (Moeka) The MP5K is a shortened version of the MP5 9mm submachine gun. The weapon has a rate of 900 round per minute, and fires from a 15 or 32 round magazine. The weapon has a range of 100 meters. 119's Edge Rhoodie's Uzi for its longer range. Assault Rifle AK47 (Rhoodie and Moeka) The AK47 is a Russian 7.62mm assault rifle which can take a variety of magazines, a 30-round magazine being the most common. The weapon is capable of semi or full automatic fire at a rate of 600 rounds per minute and can hit targets up to 400 meters away. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 715 meters per second. =X-Factors= Category:Blog posts